What to do when you get there
by darkness3
Summary: Two NCIS agents walk into a bar and ... talk. T/Z post-Housekeeping.


This was inspired by and written after I watched Newborn King (yes, that means slightly spoilerish, if you squint), but then was left on my hard drive to collect dust as it turned into all dialogue without my permission. Apparently that happens.  
>And then Housekeeping came along and offered the perfect opportunity to make this (with some tweaking of the first draft) into what they talked about when going for that drink Tony mentioned.<p>

Standard disclaimers apply.

**What to do when you get there**

You have been there for a while.

There? I am right here, Tony.

Not away there. _There_ there. At that place where you decided that work doesn't cut it anymore. That you need something more. A life outside of the bullpen, if you want to put it like that.

And I am not allowed to want that?

Of course you are. It's just, it took me so much longer and I honestly don't think I would have ever gotten there if you already being there hadn't pushed me.

This is not a competition. It is okay to not want … that.

Aren't you listening? I want exactly that. I do. And now that the hard part of getting there is over and done with…

You think that was the hard part?

Hard enough. Are you saying it gets worse?

It is … difficult. A family and a life do not wait for us around the corner just because we are ready for them.

No, I didn't think that. It's just, now that I realize what I want, I can go after it. I can stop wasting time. I can do something, right?

Yes, something. Like having lunch with Wendy sometime. Maybe.

Ziva?

Yes?

Do you think you will marry C I Ray?

Tony.

Just … just answer the question, okay?

You are afraid that I will get there before you again?

Yes.

This is not a competition!

… not what I meant. You still haven't answered the question, Ziva.

No, I do not think I will marry Ray.

Okay.

Okay?

Is it very noisy if I ask why?

Yes.

I'm still asking.

I will not marry Ray, because…

Because?

Because the ring box was empty.

The ring box was empty? I think you are butchering some idiom again and I have no clue what this one is supposed to mean.

It is not an idiom. He gave me an empty ring box before he went away. As a promise.

And you don't believe him?

Oh, I believe him. But I had a father who made promises and then left for weeks. I do not want that for my children. Or myself.

I don't want that for you either... So now what? Back to square one? You can start right where I am now.

Square one.

Hey, Zi? You and me, that's not an option, right?

Right… You do not want it to be an option, right?

…

Tony, I am not going to … I am not ready to start whatever just because I am the most convenient option. I do not want that for me either… stop grinning like that.

I'm sorry sweetcheeks, but I'm curious. What exactly is convenient about _us_? The fact that it won't last long, because Gibbs will murder us? Or that we both have quite risky jobs and work 18 hours a day. I mean, let's face it, neither of us could imagine staying home with the kids.

We would have children?

Well, yeah. I mean, you obviously considered having them with Ray, so how could you say no to a bunch of little DiNozzos?

We would have _a bunch_ of children?

Okay, maybe not a bunch like the Brady Bunch. But two or three. Maybe two. If they inherit any of your ninja skills we will have our hands full anyway.

Your apartment is not big enough for four people.

That's not a problem because I uh kind of bought a house.

You did what?

Yes, well, I had this idea that if I wanted a family then I would have to lay the groundwork for that. A house seemed to be a good place to start. It's nice. With a backyard. And definitely big enough for one or two kids.

You thought your family would arrive all ready and just needed a place to stay?

That's not what I thought. But I liked the gesture. I am ready for commitment and long term and serious, Ziva.

Did you buy that house for Wendy?

What? Why are you so set on me getting back together with her?

I am not. But she has a son. That is a family all ready to move into your house.

Yes, but there's something you obviously forget.

And that is?

If they live there too, our kids would have to share a room and I don't think that Luke and Leia would like that.

We are not calling our son Luke.

I am wounded. I thought I finally got you to appreciate the epicness that is Star Wars.

If we do not at least go for something that could pass as Jewish my Aunt Nattie will be terribly disappointed.

Would we need to take them to the synagogue on Fridays too?

Who should take them? Neither of us is going.

Fair point. Okay, I guess I am okay with Jacob or… or something. But we are not naming him after your father.

We are not even going to let him anywhere near my father.

Agreed.

…

Hey Zi? I'd really like having a mini-you around. And yes, I'd prefer if she or he were a mini-me as well, but most important is that you'll be happy, you know?

I never was meant to have that life. I never wanted it. But…

Things change.

Yes, things change.

We change.

It seems so.

Do you think we changed enough?

Enough for what? To be happy and build families?

Enough for giving us a real shot. Because honestly, a home and a family sounds nice. Really nice. But I don't want that just because. I think there is a very real possibility that I finally arrived _there _because otherwise I would have had to give up the last bit of hope I had for _us_.

What are you saying?

I know that we were just joking around, but I want you in my life – or make that I want a life with you.

Tony…

I don't mean I want to marry you right away. But I want us to be something. Something real. And then I guess we'll see.

It is a bad idea.

No, it's not.

Tony, I … no. I am sorry.

Is that your last word?

Yes.

No, it's not.

It is.

I'm gonna convince you otherwise. You just wait and see and let yourself be wooed.

I..

And don't make any plans for the weekend. We are gonna build us a home.

What?

My new house needs a bit renovating.

Of course it does. This whole thing was just a ploy to wrap me into helping you paint, yes?

Nice try, but no, I am not back paddling now. There is no way we are getting back to business as usual.

Okay.

Okay?

Yes. You can try "wooing" me.

…

Stop grinning like that, Tony.

**End**


End file.
